Will it get better?
by ELF-yes i am short
Summary: Bella Swan is not as innocent as she seems, she is an assasin, but not the normal kind. rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Will it get better?

The storm clouds were gathering as I turned and looked back. I had to move now, but my feet seemed to be welded to the soft earth. I felt a hand on my shoulder, just that touch snapped me back to reality, I whipped around my long dark brown hair slashing across the mans face. I smiled and walked away uttering the tiniest 'sorry' as I went.

As I walked at a slow pace along the road to my own personal hell I called home, a humongous explosion lighting up the stormy clouds. I let a tear fall, just one, knowing I had killed yet again. I honestly hated myself, I couldn't believe people trusted me with my good looks…I asked someone once what they liked most about me, they said my eyes, ugh! My eyes I hated them, they were a stupid doe colour why would anyone like them? I screamed a yell of regret, I didn't want to do this anymore, and continued on my way. I passed a gap in the hedge.

I turned and went through the hedge, and saw the one thing I hoped not to see. I couldn't help myself, I just wanted this life over, I jumped, jumped off that stupid, stupid cliff. It didn't work, obviously! But I know without a doubt that when I slip up, just a little that something is waiting for me, waiting in the dark…

**AN ok guys I don't know if I am going to write this story or not, review and tell me if I should. Thanks Arwen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok guys, I'm carrying on!! Usual disclaimer.**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Edward would hate me if he ever found out, I'm a killer. Alice is already suspicious of me. They tried to warn me I guess. Sam and the others, I think I should get out of it but I'm in to deep. I've tried so hard to stop but every time I try I get de-activated. Being de-activated is not fun, Edwards probably really worried about me now. I just got back and was at the Cullens house and unfortunately for me Alice and Edward were back early.

"Bella, what the hell happened? I saw you just walk away…" Alice said launching herself at me. I guess it's time for me to tell her the truth.

"Please don't hate me…but. I'm a…"I started but before I could finish I was sucked into oblivion.

_Now you little brat, how many times have I told you, you do not tell anyone what we do, I'll tell them._

The voice told me.

_For now you're de-activated._

Then I was alone, alone in the dark.

EPOV

_Edward! _The annoying voice of my pixie like sister. _You're going to want to see this…_

So I looked and there was Bella, I think it was Bella, she didn't look like sweet, innocent little Isabella Swan. She was clad in leather and then a man touched her shoulder she uttered the smallest sorry and walked away, a massive explosion burst behind her and a tear slid down her face.

_That's it, it just ends. We should get back._

When we arrived the house was empty, I specifically told Bella to stay here! Then the door opened and Bella walked in still clad in that form fitting leather, I was frozen, I wanted to go over there and…no Edward.

"Bella, what the hell happened? I saw you just walk away…" Alice said launching herself at Bella, she seemed to be arguing to herself, the gap between her eyebrows wrinkling, she took a deep breath.

"Please don't hate me…but. I'm a…" she started to say, but she fainted, and I heard a voice in Bella's head a voice that wasn't hers.

_Now you little brat, how many times have I told you, you do not tell anyone what we do, I'll tell them._

The voice said

_For now you're de-activated._

De-activated? I couldn't hear anything else.

"Eddie, we're home!" oh great Emmett's back. my family all came in and Carlisle came in.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She was de-activated." A guys voice said from across the room, the same guys voice from her head.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm…."

**I know it's short, but at the minute I still don't know if this story will survive.**

**Keep with it, I know it's shit, but hey if you like it, keep reading and I'll try to make this longer…**

**Lizzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea what the heck I'm doing! But hey here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Edwards POV

"I'm Joseph Catoni, Bella's boss." The strange man said.

"boss?" Carlisle asked.

"yes, boss. She works for me!"

"doing what?" I ask

"she's an assassin…"

"NO!" we all yelled. My sweet Bella, she couldn't be, she's to innocent.

"well if you don't believe me lets wake her up, shall we, miss swan activate!"

Bellas POV

My head was spinning as I slowly sat up, Joseph was there smirking at me.

"Enjoy your sleep?" he sad taunting me.

"you bastard!" I screamed slapping him with full force.

"Isabella do not do that again ever, bow" I didn't "bow" he said again and I resisted his power. "I said BOW!" taking control of my body he made me bow.

"stand and shut up, this is Isabella Swan, test subject 200345, she's mine."

I tried to get out of his power but he was too strong. I cried tears streaming down my face.

"I'll leave for now, I'm sure you have lots of questions to answer, until next time!" he disappeared.

I felt his presence vanish and I sunk to the floor. The Cullens were all stood there, like statues!

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

**Ok I'm sorry, I can't do any better than this at the moment, my best friend is moving away, I'll try and update soon!**

**Arwen**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!! My 'best friend' is not moving away anymore she lied to me! BITCH! Anyway I'm sorry this took so long but I'm studying for exams right now**

Chapter 4

"I couldn't I'm sorry! I wanted too. Every time I try, I just get switched off like a machine." I answered stopping my tears.

"Joseph said about test subject 200345 what is that?" Esme asked.

"It's my number, when I was born I was taken away to this….place. I hated it! They inserted a chip in my brain and they can control me. I hate him, I hate him so much. I can't do anything about it. Bastard!" I burst into tears.

"Why can't you just leave?" Edward said softly. This was the first time he had spoken since we got back.

"I wish it was that simple, but it so isn't. An assassin's creed will put you in for life…how I wish that wasn't so. I'm a monster, I kill, I can't even die! I hate this, I understand if you don't want me anymore. In fact I'll just go, save you the bother." I said standing up and heading for the door. Edward was there in a flash blocking my way.

"Don't leave." He choked.

"Edward…I love you but I can't, I'm a monster, I don't deserve to be loved."

"Please, Bella I can't lose you again, I love you too much…if you leave my heart will break."

"How can you love a murderer, I've killed so many in cold blood."

"Bella I'm a vampire, I've killed too." He said smirking at me. He stepped forward and hugged me kissing me and his hands ran down my arms and sides stopping at my ass.

"And besides Leather so sexy!" Edward said and I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from my mouth.

"EWWWWW….guys get a room!" Alice said laughing at us.

"Gladly!" Edward said, pulling me through the hall. As we passed the front door the doorbell rang. Edward opened it and a child walked straight in.

"Bella!!" she yelled.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

"Joseph sent me here, he forced…me…here." Lizzie cried tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey you're okay honestly" I said putting my hands on her face.

"He told me there was a doctor here, he told me to come here after he'd….finished with me."

"Oh God! He didn't, please tell me he didn't. you're so young, why…why would he do that to you?" I was disgusted she was 15 years old, not even legal.

"Edward?" he was by me in a flash. "get Carlisle." Carlisle was by me in seconds.

"Bella what can I do to help." Carlisle asked me with a kind smile.

"um…this is Lizzie…you're going to need….the….rape…kit. I swear when I get my hands on him!" I screamed the last part. When I mentioned rape Lizzie had broken down, Edward flinched and Carlisle went into Doctor Mode.

"Okay, how old are you?" Carlisle asked Lizzie, she couldn't answer so he directed his question at me.

"She's 15, oh when I get hands on him!" I yelled.

"When you get your hands on me. What?" Joseph said appearing from nowhere. Lizzie screamed and backed away and before anyone could stop me I had torn across the room and…

**Sorry about the length I took a long time thinking this chapter through and it's probably the biggest piece of shit you've ever read!! LOL cliffie….I know we all want to know what little Isabella Swan can do to big old Joseph Catoni! LOL probably not but hey I can but wish!**

**Lizzie**


	5. AN

**Authors Note**

Heya guys…I'm really, really sorry for not updating in like forever! Please don't lose faith in me the reason for my non writing is that I am currently writing a book which may get published so please keep with me and I'll update all my stories as soon as I can

Lizzie


End file.
